


Your Greedy Eyes Upon Me

by Lollilox



Series: Your Heart Only Beats For Me [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: All the Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, jumin is mc's boss, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollilox/pseuds/Lollilox
Summary: Jumin is now MC's boss because of a new protection detail after a recent hacker attack. He fails to tell MC that Rika's apartment has CCTV; little does she know that for the past few weeks, Jumin has been given the duty of checking up on her, and that MC's crush isn't as private as she thinks it is. It comes to a head after a particular day at work, and MC is awoken to a phone call from her estranged friend and boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a mini smut series exploring the forbidden love dynamic, if it's received well. Who tf knows.

Jumin Han.

There's always been something about him that you can't quite put your finger on.  
Maybe it's the way he speaks eloquently. Maybe it's the way he dresses smartly. Maybe it's the way you catch him curiously watching you from time to time like he's waiting for you to fuck up or step out of line.

Things have been like this since you started working for C&R. It was Seven's idea; a targeted attack on you was inevitable, and it only made sense that you should spend as much time in 'protective custody' as possible.  
While your immediate thought was that you'd be sent to live with Jumin and a horde of security guards, it wasn't possible. A grown woman living alone with a grown man would make people think you were involved, and that would have spelled bad news for an already dipping stock.  
Instead, Seven suggested a compromise where you could be watched, at least during the day, without being confined to Rika's apartment.  
At night, you're under house arrest until Seven can catch the hacker. He assures you that he's working day and night to keep you safe, but it's been a month now with hardly any progress. Seven is showing signs of stress and even Jaehee keeps looking at you like you're about to spontaneously combust.

The only one who hasn't changed at all has been Jumin. He reiterates that it's a waste of time to worry, that emotions are pointless to expend on something that might or might not happen.  
He is a shining beacon of rigidity in your otherwise turbulent life, as stoic and reliable as ever.  
You wonder if things might ever change.  
It doesn't seem likely. You're almost thankful for it. At least, you would be, if it wasn't for a yearning for closeness that goes unfulfilled, day after day, night after night.

You sit at your desk, dutifully completing your work until it's time to return to the apartment, flanked by three guards.  
Rika's apartment never quite felt like home, and regardless of your clothes being in the closet, it was strange to feel the blonde's presence, even long after she'd passed.  
Being in the apartment alone was worst of all. You have the messenger to keep you company if you feel lonely, but even it can only do so much. Regardless of how close you think you are getting with Jumin, he isn't able to give you what you want most in the dead of night.

More than once or twice, you've found yourself imagining what it would be like to be fucked by him. The idea was so intoxicating that you couldn't help but allow your fingers to slip under the waistband of your panties to find the wetness between your thighs.  
Your face was flushed as you wrestled with your covers, the thin sheets that laid over your body too constricting, too hot. You slipped them off, making quick, concentric circles around your swollen, aroused clit, the breath in your throat stolen by the thought of Jumin's lips crushing against yours in a long awaited kiss.

It was over too soon.

It always was. You knew your body too well to waste any time doing anything except giving yourself relief. There were no exploratory suckles, no delicate, ginger strokes on previously undiscovered territory. It was just you, and you hadn't even lasted long enough to fantasize about Jumin's cock. You laid on the bed, a shameful wet spot blossoming on your sheets, and drifted off to sleep, only to see him again in your dreams.  
Tonight, the door closing behind you seems like it's sentencing you to another lonely night.  
You head to the kitchenette to make yourself some dinner, and check your phone as you lean against the counter. It's quiet; you wonder what Jumin is up to, what extravagant dinner he's having, if he's working late or already home for the night.

Time passes. Your sad dinner has been eaten, and the dishes done. Again, the messenger is silent, almost seeming to refuse to peep out of spite.  
Night falls, and the sunset sky turns dark. Stars twinkle on the jet black sky, making you feel even more lonesome than before. It seems like the more you check the messenger, the less it decides to chime.  
By bedtime, you've started and deleted at least six messages to Jumin, not having the courage to ever send a single one.  
You shower, brush your teeth and dry yourself off and shimmy into a new pair of panties and a long t-shirt, and commit yourself to a long, lonely night in an empty bed. You fall asleep soon after your head hits the pillow, and your dreams are filled with images of Jumin, bare skinned and grinding against you.

A sudden jolt wakes you from your slumber, the sound of your phone ringing shrilly having pulled you from a pleasurable dream. Nearly every night you dream of him, constructing an image of what you think his body looks like underneath that tailored suit.

You're disappointed that you woke up, sleep still numbing your arms as you reach to the nightstand for your phone, until your eyes focus on the photo and the name lighting the screen up. Immediately, the feeling seems to be forced back into your extremities as you scoop the phone up in your fingers, accept the call with a tap, and hold the phone to your ear.

"Jumin?" You ask, stupidly.  
"I'm sending you someone right now." His voice replies, strained and yet somehow still smooth like butter.  
Chills run up your spine and tickle your insides. Has something happened while you were sleeping? You don't have time to check the messenger for updates. "What's wrong?"  
"Go to your front door."  
You feel sick to your stomach as his commanding tone orders you out of bed. "A-Are you okay?" You mumble the words as you make your way to the front door, feeling your way there through the dark until your eyes can adjust.  
He doesn't reply, though you can hear him breathing on the other end. He sounds frustrated, his breathing ragged.  
"Jumin..?" You sandwich your phone between your cheek and shoulder, and open the door, just in time to see a delivery man holding a parcel. He wastes no time in handing it over, leaving you in a stupor as he retreats back down the hall and disappears down the stairs. "Please tell me what's going on..."

"Open it." He pauses for a moment after giving his latest command, and waits as you tear the easy open strip and dig past the red tissue paper. A few moments of silence pass before he speaks again. "You talk in your sleep, you know."

You're baffled as to how he knows this. Maybe Seven found out something about you from his background check and told Jumin. Why he'd want to know, you have no idea.  
"I do?" You decide to play dumb to see if he'll tell you how he knows, and relieve the anxiety brooding in your stomach.  
"You do."

You don't know why you expected anything else than a confirmation of what he'd previously said. You continue to dig around in the box, until your fingers find purchase on something firm, sleek and almost cylindrical. Curiously, you pull it out of the paper completely, and find yourself face to face with an expensive looking vibrator.  
Jumin takes your silence as confirmation that you've found what he's sent you. "I've been watching you," he confesses, his tone taking an almost feral turn. "There are CCTV monitors around the apartment."

Your world seems to spin before your eyes as your face lights up a brilliant scarlet. You turn, and the box falls to the floor by your feet, but the deep purple vibrator stays glued to your hand, as shame and embarrassment flood your system. There's no chance you can form words, and Jumin seems to know this as he continues.  
"It was an accident at first. I didn't mean to watch."  
You can take one guess as to what he's referring to, and feel your stomach tighten with dread. "..."  
"But you said my name while you touched yourself, and after that I couldn't stop myself."  
Confusion flickers on your face for a moment, and Jumin seems to notice. He continues, his voice turning to a husky growl.  
"I want you to keep saying my name."

You swallow thickly and try to process it. Your heart is beating so loudly in your chest it's a wonder you can hear anything at all past the thunderous rush of blood in your ears. If you were any less awake, you'd pinch yourself to make sure you were conscious - that this was really happening. But you know it is, and you can feel the cool breeze of night air against your bare legs as you stand in the middle of your apartment, holding Jumin's gift to you. Alternatively, you can feel the flush on your cheeks and the tingle in your belly that says you like this new, lewd behavior.  
"I want you to cum, knowing I'm watching, with my voice in your ear, telling you what to do."

Anticipation twists your stomach into knots threaded with thrill. This is the next best thing to your fantasy of being able to have Jumin on top of you, and your body is quick to comply.  
Your nipples harden as your lips part and you run your tongue along your lower lip, pinching it between your teeth before preparing to reply. "M-Me too.." It comes out as a whisper, but a confession all the same.

A pleased exhale comes from the phone, and it sends shivers of pleasure up your spine. "Go to the bed and lay down." Jumin commands, and you hear something that sounds like the zip of a fly being undone.  
Complying, you pad back to the bed, and make to clamber underneath the sheets, but Jumin's voice stops you dead.  
"No," he says, "I want to see you. All of you." He pauses a moment as you look to the ceiling and blush fervently as if you can imagine him watching you bare it all. "Take off your clothes."  
Again, you comply, mustering all the courage you have to show Jumin your skin for his one way show. Your t-shirt comes off first, slowly, every inch of skin from your hips to your head visible once it's off. With your phone in one hand and the vibrator at your side, you hardly have any hands to cover yourself, though you don't attempt to preserve your modesty anyway.  
Your panties, however, are another story. You pry them off gently, and press your knees together shyly, your hammering heart still sprinting in your chest. You know even through the low light of the apartment, Jumin can see just how little it's taken for you to soak through them.  
"Spread your legs and show me how wet you are." Jumin's voice echoes from the phone.  
Closing your eyes, you do as you're told, allowing your knees to fall apart, your cunt slippery from nothing but knowing you've been caught and hearing Jumin's voice. The moisture makes your pussy lips glisten, primed and ready for the cock you've been lusting after.

"Put the phone on speaker and finger yourself. Show me how you want me to fuck you."  
Hearing Jumin use such salacious words causes your nipples to stiffen and your body to quiver, even as you put the phone down on the pillow next to you and hit the speaker button. Slowly, your fingertips trace a path down your smooth body, following the dips and curves of your chest and abdomen before meeting your wetness.  
It's more slick than you thought it would be. Your fingers find your opening easily, and slide inside effortlessly, eliciting a shuddering moan from your lips as the heel of your palm brushes against your clit.

A corresponding moan comes from the other end of the phone, and you swear you can hear Jumin's adam's apple bob in his throat. "I want to be inside you." He growls the words. You both know that it's impossible, but neither of you care in the moment.  
Your fingers plunge deeper as you imagine Jumin's face, and what it would look like contorted in pleasure. Wet squelches sound from your slit as you draw your fingers back and push them back in, the initial two digits being upgraded to three. You think about Jumin's cock, and how you want to feel it, taste it. Another moan slips from you, his name breathy on your lips. "J-Jumin..."

He groans, exhaling sharply; you can tell the strain between you is mutual. Both of you are lusting for release, and it sounds like it's readily approaching. The sound of his jerking slows, and he takes a breath, letting it out in a hiss. "Use the vibrator on your nipples."  
The sudden command has you feeling enticed. Ardently, you reach for the purple vibrator and click the singular button once. It jumps to life immediately, buzzing quietly in your palm. Bringing it up to your breasts, you circle the tapered point around your nipples, bringing them to a stiff, pink peak. The new sensation is turning you on more, and you fight the urge to rub at your clit in tandem with the nipple stimulation.  
"Are you imagining what it feels like to have me kiss and suck on your nipples?"  
His question has you arching against the mattress, the introduction of the sound of his voice and your imagination working together to flood your system with pleasure that makes your body surrender to his whim. "I.. I-I..."

"I want you to cum on my cock as I fuck you." Jumin's voice purrs over the speaker. "Put the vibrator in your pussy. Think of me and say my name."  
The moment the vibrator touches your vagina, your body reacts wildly. Even before the vibrator's full length has been pushed inside your dripping folds, Jumin's name is leaving your lips. "A-aahh-! J-Jumin!" You moan loudly, knees pinned to the bed as you show your pleasure riddled body to the man on the other side of the phone. You think of him, and how badly you want him to grab your hips and slam his full length into you.  
Though the vibrator is buried in your opening, the residual vibrations flutter at your clit, each self-inflicted thrust of the vibrator and wet slap only drives you closer and closer to your climax. You can hear Jumin's breathing become labored, the sound of flesh on flesh and the fast clap of his hand around the base of his cock having sped up as your moans became more and more intense.  
"Jumin!" You wail wantonly, your free hand ensnaring your breast to knead the flesh, your mind telling you that it's Jumin's hand grabbing at your breast, erotically rolling your nipple against his palm. "I'm- going.. going to-!" The words come out breathy and in gasps of pleasure as you fuck yourself with the vibrator, harder and faster yet.  
"Cum with me-" Jumin pants, the words barely making it out before he moans again, "Aa-aaah..!"  
You hear him spasm as his strokes pushes him over the edge, and his orgasm holds his body hostage, and that's all it takes for you to surrender, too.

Pleasure explodes inside you as you imagine his cum filling you, each of his moans alluding to another pump of the thick white seed that you want so bad. Your body convulses against the mattress, your lips agape, a sensuous moan drifting from them. Your pussy walls constrict violently around the vibrator inside you as you cum, thirsting to milk every drop of cum from Jumin's cock. Then, all at once, the vibration is too much, and your body spasms again and again until you pull the sopping wet vibrator from the clutches of your cunt. It drops to the bed between your legs, still buzzing wildly as you attempt to recover.  
Your chest is heaving with short, quick breaths, and you can hear Jumin is doing the same. If you could hear his heart, you know it would be racing like yours.

Delight and satisfaction wash over you as you struggle to breathe normally again, but the sensation is brief as you come down from your high, and realize that there is no coming back from this. You came for Jumin, and he came because of you, and neither one of you can give the other the carnal pleasure either of you want in person.

He is the first one to speak when the silence falls between you. "Next time, I'm going to show you me."

Your lips form a small smile.  
"Okay," you agree.

Next time.


End file.
